I Need You
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "You're wearing the ring aren't you?" "You mean this antique ring that I found on the floor." "Yes, whoever wears it shall become my wife. It's the kingdom rule." "There is no way I'm falling for that nonsense." (Please read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

"Misaki, I need you."

"Enishi, I already said no."

"Just give me a chance."

"Never, do I make myself clear?"

"What do you think you're doing to my wife?"

"Prince Kai, I sincerely apologise. I had no idea she was your wife."

Enishi was sweating bullets.

"You may leave."

"Yes, your majesty," he ran off.

"My dear wife. You mustn't run away from me."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I don't know who you are." She folded her arms across her chest.

"You're wearing the ring aren't you?"

"You mean this antique ring that I found on the floor."

"Yes, whoever wears it shall become my wife. It's the kingdom rule."

"There is no way I'm falling for that nonsense."

"You leave me no choice Misaki."

He stepped towards her and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey, put me down this instant."

They left in a horse and carriage. It took a while for them to get to the castle.

* * *

"Finally we're alone."

They were in the prince's bedroom.

"Would it change if I gave the ring back to you?"

She was struggling to get the ring off her finger.

"Nothing changes, you will remain as my wife forever."

"I never agreed to this!" She shouted.

"You're beautiful when you're angry, especially when you pretend that we're strangers."

Toshiki started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing taking your clothes off right in front of me?" Misaki blushes.

"There is no need to worry. I always sleep half naked."

"Not on my watch."

"Heal me, Misaki."

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm not feeling good."

"You should see a doctor then."

He pushed her down on the bed, hovering over her.

"I want you Misaki."

Her face was heating up at how close he is to her.

Toshiki kisses her on the forehead.

Tears were pouring down his cheeks. It fell on her cheek.

"I love you so much Misaki, please don't ever run away from me again."

No matter how much she pretends to hate him, she could never bring herself to do so.

She touches his cheek. Misaki felt a pang in her heart. It was the first time she had seen him cry.

Of course she felt guilty for being the reason.

"I won't run away anymore, I promise."

He smiled at her.

"Why do you love me?" She asked.

"Because you're my princess."

 _You're my everything._

* * *

 _Author's note: It's been a while, I'm finally back. I hope you like my new story. Don't forget to review._


	2. Chapter 2

"Class we have a new student today, I hope you welcome him," the teacher said.

"I wonder who it could be? Hey Misaki aren't you curious?" Akari asked.

"Not really," Misaki said in a bored tone.

"Hello, my name is Toshiki Kai, it's nice to meet you. Please take care of me," he bowed.

"Oh my goodness, a prince is in our university," the girls squealed in delight.

"You're so handsome prince Kai," a random girl said.

"Toshiki? What is he doing here? I thought he wanted to keep a low profile." She was stunned.

"You know him Misaki?" Akari eyes sparkled.

"Of course, he's a prince after all."

His eyes landed on her.

"Misaki, the prince is looking at you," Akari said.

She was right, when she looked up. He was staring at her.

"My dear princess, you're here," he said happily.

"Eh?" The entire class chorused.

"Why are you calling her that?" One student asked.

"Because Misaki is my wife."

 _I can't believe this is happening. Why can't he keep it a secret?_

 _Talk about embarrassing._ She wanted to hide.

"Misaki, why didn't you tell me that you are married to a prince?" Akari pouted.

She could only sigh.

"That's enough class, please be quiet. Mr. Kai, you may sit anywhere you want."

"Thank you," he walked directly towards her and sat down next to Misaki.

"Why are you here?" She whispered to him.

"I wanted to be here, is that a problem?"

Misaki sweat dropped.

* * *

After class, it was lunch time. The girls was crowding around Toshiki. He felt uncomfortable.

There was a rumour that Misaki got slapped for fooling around with another man.

It didn't end there, there was another rumour that she slept with the prince.

She was hiding in the infirmary, lying on the bed. Curtains was closed.

 _How could this spiral out of control? It's nothing but lies._ Toshiki thought angrily.

Footsteps was heard, there was a shadow behind the curtains.

"Who's there?" She sat up from the bed.

There was no answer, only the wind blew the curtains. It revealed a person.

"Princess Misaki."

"Enishi, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you away from the prince."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I know you're married, however I want you."

"Go away," she looked at him in annoyance.

He grabbed and held her in his arms.

"Let me go," she was struggling to get out of his grasp.

Enishi was about to kiss her. The door swung open.

"What do you think you're doing to my wife?" Toshiki was furious.

Misaki immediately ran to Toshiki and hid behind him.

"How does it feel knowing that another man touched your wife?" Enishi smirked.

"You scumbag! You stay away from my wife."

Toshiki advanced towards him and punched him in the abdominal. He groaned as he fell down on his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Let's go Misaki," he grabbed her hand and led her outside.

* * *

When they arrived home. They went to his room.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" His voice lace with concern.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me."

"I filed a restraining order. If he gets anywhere near you, he will get arrested," Toshiki said.

"Please teach me self-defence."

"Why? I can protect you," Toshiki frowned as he pulled her close to him. He embraced her.

"Fine, I will start going to self-defence classes."

"I refuse to let you go."

"Why not?"

"I don't want strangers touching you Misaki."

"For god sake, they are professional, you're being overprotective."

"I can't help it, you're the most precious person to me."

"You're so sweet."

"I feel like taking a nap."

"I will sleep in the guest room," she was about to leave, however he grabbed her arm.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" He asked.

* * *

Author's note: I have decided to make this story longer. I hope you like it, thank you for the reviews and favs.

Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's a big step for me Toshiki."

"Husband and wife supposed to sleep together."

"All right, as long there's a pillow between us."

"I wanted to snuggle," he said.

"What did you say?"

"I want to be able to hold you in my arms Misaki."

Misaki couldn't help but feel shy upon hearing that. He took her hand and led her to the king size bed. They laid down at the same time. When he moved closer to her, she quickly place a pillow in the middle. She gasped when he discard the pillow to one side and pulled her into his arms.

 _He's so warm, this feels soothing. I can't admit that to him, it would be too embarrassing._

 _What do I do? My heart is pounding fast._ Realisation hits her hard. _I can't believe I'm married, especially to Toshiki Kai. Kya!_

"Your face is red."

"No it's not. It's just that you're too close," she try to deny it.

"You're thinking about me aren't you Misaki?" He said in a teasing tone.

"What makes you say that?" She laughs nervously.

"Because it's written all over your beautiful face."

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" She tried to change the subject.

"How can I? When you're being this adorable," he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Why are you staring so much?" She asked, turning away.

His lips pressed against the side of her neck. It lingered there for a while.

"What do you think you're doing Toshiki?" Her face was burning up from the tingling sensation.

"What's wrong? I'm showing my love for you," he said in a husky voice.

When she turned to face him, his lips touched hers. It was a deep yet passionate kiss.

He pulled away and started nuzzling her neck.

"That tickles," she firmly clutches his shirt.

His hand ran down her back sensually. It sent a chill down her spine. His tongue ran over her soft skin.

"What did you just do? Did you licked my neck?"

"So what if I did?"

"Toshiki, you pervert!"

"I know you love me for it."

"No I don't. You should take a very cold shower Toshiki."

"Would you care to join me?" He asked.

"Stop teasing me," she playfully swatted his arm.

* * *

Five months had passed. They had graduated university. Misaki works at the library part-time. She wanted to be independent since she didn't want to rely on her husband, financially. For the past two weeks, Misaki had been throwing up every morning. She gets teary easily.

The couple was in the living room.

"Toshiki, we need to talk."

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm so happy."

She started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to take care of a baby."

"There's no need to worry, you have me. We can learn together."

He embraced her as he rubs her back soothingly.

* * *

Nine months had passed.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

The baby was crying. The nurse cleaned the baby before giving her child to her.

Misaki was exhausted from giving birth.

"Hello Aya, I'm your mother."

Aya had green eyes just like her father and fair skin like her mother.

"She's beautiful," Toshiki said. He had tears in his eyes.

"Here," she gave Aya to Toshiki to hold.

"Hello Aya, I'm your father. I just want to let you know, your mother and I love you very much."

Aya grabbed Toshiki's finger.

On the same day that she given birth, Toshiki was crowned king. Soon the news was spread all over Japan.

* * *

Misaki and Toshiki decided to visit a relative at the card capital.

"What a pleasant surprise," Uncle Shin said.

"Hello uncle Shin," Misaki said.

"Hello Misaki and Toshiki. How's married life?"

"It's wonderful," Misaki said happily.

"I'm glad to hear that. Who's that?" Uncle Shin asked.

"She's my daughter."

"Congratulations Misaki."

"Thank you."

"That means ….how could you Kai!" You've got Misaki pregnant."

Uncle Shin passed out on the floor.

"Let's just leave," Misaki said.

"Sure," Toshiki pushed the pram. Aya was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

When they arrived home, butlers and maids lined up on each side.

"Welcome home king Toshiki and queen Misaki," they all greeted them.

Misaki carefully took Aya out of the pram and went upstairs to the baby's room.

Toshiki followed her. She place Aya in the cot and cover her in a small blanket.

"Sweet dreams my princess," she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Toshiki watched the scene before him, he couldn't help but smile.

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Toshiki."

"I love you too, Misaki."

Toshiki led her to their room.

"I have something to say to you."

"What is it Misaki?"

"We should break up."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have I done something wrong Misaki?"

"No you haven't done anything wrong. We just live in two different worlds."

"You must be tired, let's rest."

They took a nap in their room. Before he knew it, she was gone. No traces of her. The bed felt cold without her. He rushed to Aya's room. She was no longer there either. The day they left, his world fell apart.

"Misaki, where are you?"

* * *

Four years had passed.

Misaki saved enough money to buy a two storey house, away from city life. She was busy feeding four year old Aya.

"How is it Aya?"

"It's yummy mama."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Mama, do I have a daddy?" She asked innocently.

"Yes."

"How come daddy doesn't live with us?"

"It's complicated. Let's not talk about it, okay sweetie?"

"Yes mama."

 _Truth be told, she wanted a simple life. Living in a castle and being queen wasn't an easy task._

 _You have to be careful of what you say or do. She didn't want anyone to watch her every move._

 _Everywhere you go, people recognize you. It felt like she couldn't be herself._

 _Every time she had to go out she had to wear a disguise._

* * *

"Ibuki, have you found them yet?" Toshiki was on the phone.

"It's taking longer than expected, however they were spotted in the country side."

"Do you know where they live?"

"The country side is vast. So I need more time."

"Thank you for your help Ibuki."

"No problem. I'm amazed that you gave up your throne."

"I know, I'm no longer king but I want to be with the woman I love. That's more important than anything."

"Glad to hear that. How did your parents take it?"

"Surprisingly, they was very understanding."

"If you're not the king, who is?"

"Obviously my father have to take over again, anyway bye Ibuki." He hung up the phone.

"Bye."

* * *

He exited his house and went into his car. It took half a day to get to the country side.

"Please be here."

He got outside of his car and locked it. Toshiki search for every shops, parks and restaurants.

There was no luck until he saw a little girl swinging on the swing. She was brunette and had green eyes.

"Aya be careful on the swing."

"Yes mama."

He wasn't sure if it was her, however he recognize her lilac hair anywhere.

When she took off her sunglasses, it revealed her blue eyes. As he got closer, Misaki eyes widen in shock.

"Aya get inside the house."

"Yes mama," she got off the swing and ran into the house.

"Misaki, I finally found you."

"What are you doing here?" She said coldly.

"It's been four years that I haven't seen you."

"You should leave."

"I refuse to leave. You don't understand how hard it was for me, not being able to be close to you, touch you and kiss you."

"Stop it," she blushes at his comments.

"I've given up my throne. Please Misaki, let us be a family."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no longer the king or a prince."

"I can't believe you did that."

He cautiously stepped closer and embraced her tightly.

"Let go."

"I'm never going to let you go Misaki, you mean so much to me."

"Toshiki," tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, I'm here," he wiped her tears away.

"For all these years, you've been searching for me?"

"Of course, my life is not complete without you Misaki."

"I'm sorry for running away from you."

"I won't forgive you unless you let me kiss you."

"Okay."

He pressed his lips against hers and passionately kissed her. Misaki felt weak at the knees and it made her heart beat faster. She pulled away and looked into his green eyes.

* * *

The couple walked into the house and went into the living room. Aya was sitting on the carpet, drawing with crayons.

"Aya sweetie, I've got something to tell you."

"Yes mama," she put her crayon down.

"Sweetie, this is your father."

"Hello Aya, I'm your father."

"I can't believe it, I have a daddy," she smiled happily.

"Aya, how do you feel?"

"I feel happy mama, you don't have to be sad anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Misaki asked.

"Every night mama looks at a photo of daddy and cries."

"Weren't you supposed to be asleep young lady?"

Misaki was flustered that she been caught.

"After all these years, you still think about me," Toshiki said in a teasing tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she folded her arms and looked the other way.

"Aya you've grown a lot, how old are you?"

"I'm four years old."

"Can you give me a hug?" He asked.

Little Aya ran towards her father and put her little arms around him. She hugs him tightly.

"I love you mama and daddy."

"We love you too sweetie," Misaki and Toshiki said simultaneously.

"Mama, I want a brother."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sweetie that's not your decision to make."

"But I've always wanted a sibling to play with."

"Misaki, why don't we have another child?"

"Toshiki, don't say that in front of Aya," she was blushing.

"We always talked about having two kids at least."

"Aya go to your room, it's nap time."

"Yes mama," she ran into her room.

"I'm not saying no, but can you handle looking after two kids at once?"

"I think I can take care of our kids."

"What do you think of the name Kazumi?" She asked.

"That's a wonderful name, it means beautiful peace right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"So does that mean we try?" He asked.

She nodded shyly.

* * *

One year later, they moved to Tokyo. Misaki was having an ultra sound.

"What is it doctor? Is my wife well?"

"Yes, she is healthy and so is the baby boy."

"Boy? We're having a boy," Toshiki couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe I'm having a boy," she shed tears of happiness.

"Yeah, I'm getting a brother!" Aya shouted happily.

* * *

Fifteen months later. Kazumi started learning to walk at ten months old. He had lilac hair and green eyes.

"Mama, look Kazumi is walking," she said excitedly.

"Yes, I know sweetie," Misaki held out her hand for Kazumi.

Toshiki was busy taking photos of his family. He couldn't hide his smile.

"Mama, can I carry Kazumi?"

"You can't, you're too young but he can give your little brother a hug."

"Okay mama," Aya carefully hugs her brother.

"How sweet," Misaki gushed.

Misaki picked Kazumi up and feed him a bottle of milk.

Toshiki put the camera down and played with his daughter. He toss her up in the air and caught her. Aya laughed.

The happy parents put their children to sleep. Toshiki carried his wife to their room.

* * *

"Put me down Toshiki, I can walk you know."

"I don't want to," he spun her around as her laughter filled the room.

"You have to eventually."

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Did what hurt?" She looked confused.

"When you fell down from heaven," he said.

"Toshiki that line doesn't work on me," she blushed.

"How come you're blushing then?" He teased.

"I'm so not, do you remember how we first met?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Of course, we met at the card capital. When I first saw you I thought you was a very beautiful girl."

"Is that what you think of me?" She asked.

"You was cold to me though."

"Because you kept staring at me Toshiki."

"Were you afraid that you fall for me?" He asked in a flirtatious tone.

"That's not true," she tried to deny.

"You're so cute when you act all shy Misaki."

"Stop it, what I can't believe that we've been together for eight years."

"I can't believe it either, I'm glad I met you Misaki."

"Me too."

 _You're my first and last love Toshiki. I love you from the bottom of my heart._

 _My love for you will never change. This is the beautiful life I've always dreamed of._

THE END

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the kind reviews. I would like to thank my reviewers who had supported me.

I truly appreciate it. Thank you once again. This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.


End file.
